Ice Cream and a Movie
by CRAZEDbySUGAR
Summary: Written for my friend's birthday. While hanging out with Danny, Randy realizes there maybe more to their friendship than he thought. (ectoninja)


Danny looked over at Randy and smirked. "You sure you're gonna finish that?"

Randy turned in his seat slightly, putting his body between Danny and his ice cream. "Yes I'm sure." He grumbled and took a couple more licks.

Danny laughed, "Dude, I'm not gonna eat your ice cream. I was just wondering because isn't that your second cone?"

"Maybe." He kept shifting his eyes between his ice cream and Danny between licks. He had to be wary with his food. If he wasn't carful, Howard almost always managed to make off and consume it.

"Randy, relax." Danny said rolling his eyes, "I already finished mine off."

"That doesn't mean you don't want more." Randy muttered, eyeing Danny suspiciously. Danny sighed, got up from his seat and started to walk away. Randy stared at him alarmed. "Woah wait!" Randy jumped out of his seat and bolted after Danny, nearly dropping his ice cream in the process.

Danny eyed him, amused by Randy's clinginess. He paused as Randy caught up with him, ice cream still in hand. "I'm surprise you didn't get that all over you."

Randy blushed a little, "Shut it."

Danny chuckled as Randy went back to licking his ice cream. He noticed some drops of the milk product on Randy's face. He swallowed and attempted to ignore it. "So, what now?" Danny asked, figuring it was Randy's turn to pick a place.

Randy stopped mid-lick to contemplate their options. He frowned, "Well it's getting late... Wanna head over to my place and watch a movie or maybe play some video games?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, as long as we're not playing Grave Punchers." Randy whined, "Randy come on. We've already beaten Grave Punchers I through III. I've punched enough graves for a while."

Randy sighed dramatically, nearly throwing his ice cream on Danny, "Fiiiiine, we'll watch a movie."

Danny grinned and kissed Randy on the cheek. "Thank-" They stared at each other for a moment.

Randy cleared his throat, "W-well that was…" Randy stared at him, still confused as to what exactly happened.

Danny turned away and continued heading towards Randy's house. "Ya comin'?" He asked without looking back. Realizing he was going to be left behind, again, Randy sped up after Danny, forgetting about his ice cream.

Once he caught up, he attempted to bring up the kiss. He wasn't sure how to word it since he was 1) confused as to _why_ his friend kissed him and 2) he had never been in this situation before. If he could just go consult the ninja nomicon maybe it could help him figure out what the heck to do. Upon arriving at Randy's house, they promptly raided the pantry for snacks and ran to Randy's room. They pulled out the bean bag chairs and argued a little on what movie the two should watch. Up until that point both boys had shoved the kiss to the back of their minds, until the movie started.

Randy glanced over at Danny, replaying the scene in his head over and over again. It happened so fast and sudden. He didn't have the time to react or _do _anything really. Yet, Danny acted as if it hadn't happened…but it did. He turned or did his best to make sure Danny did _not _see his face, but still be able to watch the movie.

_Randy…_

_**Why did Danny do it? Why did he kiss me? What if Danny does that again while I'm not looking?**_

_Randy._

He didn't mind that it happened nor would he mind it happening again. His eyes widened as he mentally cursed.

Randy.

Randy jumped a little, realizing Danny was calling him. "Randy?"

"What?" he asked, pulling his mind back to reality and feeling a little flustered. He hoped Danny didn't realize what he was thinking about.

"Are you okay?" Seeing the growing look of concern on Danny's face made Randy's heart race. His eyes darted to the television set, realizing how quiet the room had gotten. Danny had paused the movie. So he _had _noticed Randy wasn't paying attention to the movie. He could feel his face getting hot as Danny leaned in closer. Concern still crossed his face.

"Y-yeah dude, I'm totally fine, nothing to worry about." What he said was far from the truth. Internally, he was silently screaming.

Danny was not buying it, but he didn't push it. "Alright, if you say so." He pressed play on the remote and went back to watching the movie.

Randy tried to pay attention, he really did, but his mind was not having it. The last thing he wanted was for Danny to figure out what he was thinking about. His thoughts made him fidget and squirm in his seat. If Danny realized he wasn't paying attention to the movie again… that could spell disaster.

Danny glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. Randy swallowed and quickly tried to focus his vision on the screen.

He mentally cursed. He was doing a poor job of movie watching. He had to step up his game. Glancing at the popcorn bowl sitting between them, his eyes darted back to the screen. This could be a major plot point. His hand reached for the half empty bowl and nearly jumped out of his mchoodie as he felt Danny's hand. "That's not popcorn." he mentally screamed.

Danny's hand quickly darted back to his side as he stared at Randy. He too looked a little jumpy. Randy swallowed and began to laugh nervously, "Sorry about that…"

"It's fine." Danny muttered under his breath, before trying to go back to watching the movie. As time wore on, Randy noticed Danny staring at him from the corner of his eye and when he tried to catch Danny in the act, his eyes would be focused on the movie.

The popcorn between them was being intentionally avoided on Randy's part. He did _not_ want the same thing to happen again. Or did he? Just when he _thought_ he was getting over the kiss from earlier, Randy could feel his face getting hot again. He was in a constant state of confusion. Whenever he asked for the Nomicon's advice, the 'advice' would make sense, yet at the same time, not at all. He couldn't understand half the things it was telling him. Then again _that_ confusion was different from _this_ kind of confusion.

He closed his eyes as he felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He mentally cursed. "Randy?" His eyes shot open as he felt Danny's fingers brush his arm. Danny's hand quickly retracted as he stared at Randy. The look of concern re-appeared on his face. "You okay?"

Randy laughed nervously, "Pff," he scoffed, "O-of course." He was in trouble.

Danny leaned towards him and placed a hand on his forehead. "You sure?" He asked, as he felt the temperature rise on Randy's face. "It looks like you have a fever…" He removed his hand and stared at Randy intently, like he was trying to read Randy's face. "Are you really okay?"

Randy stared at him, panic rising from within. How was he going to explain how he was feeling? That was when a thought began to bubble in the back of his mind. Acting straight on impulse, Randy placed both of his hands on Danny's cheeks. He felt the temperature rise on his own cheeks. Damn was Danny's face squishy and... Randy pushed the thought away and focused the best he could on the task at hand. Danny watched Randy in confusion as he slowly pulled him closer. Eyes widening in surprise, Danny's hand rose slightly only to stay below Randy's arm, not touching it. He was hesitant. Both boys' eyes looked into the other's, equally puzzled by what the heck was happening. Within the span of ten awkward seconds their lips touched.

Worry quickly spread on Randy's face. He released his hold on Danny. His heart rate picked up. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest cavity. _Did he just...?_ Panic began to rise within him as his brain registered the kiss that just occurred. "I-I." He tried to talk, but words were lost on him. He couldn't look Danny in the eyes. _What should he do? Explain that he like him? Apologize?_

"...Well that was unexpected..." Danny said at last, startling Randy.

"S-sorry about that… I don't…" his eyes looked down at the popcorn bowl. This was strange. Normally he would run his mouth, not thinking about what he was saying. He spoke without a filter, but... He was at a loss for words. This was definitely a first.

"I-it's okay…" Randy looked up at Danny, finally registering the color on Danny's cheeks. _Bright red._ "I'm sorry too…about earlier…" Randy's eyes widen, but didn't say a word. "And if it means anything... I-I," Danny took a deep breath. "I kind of liked it..." Randy felt like screaming, but his vocal chords could not produce the sound. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze rested on the toppled popcorn bowl. So much for snacks... "So...um..." Danny took another deep breath. "want to..." he closed his eyes, "can we do that again?" he said quickly.

Randy's mouth hung open. _He wasn't angry...or anything...oh man OH MAN._ Randy swallowed hard; trying to compose is rampant thoughts. "S-sure..." Randy managed to say at last. They stared at each other, not exactly sure how to go about it. The previous two times had been without thought, neither thought about their actions until after it had happened. Being fully aware this time sent adrenaline rushing through their bodies.

"So..."

"Yep..."

They sat there for a couple minutes, trying to figure out how to go about this. It felt like hours. Danny looked down at the flipped over popcorn bowl again as an idea registered in his head. He picked up a couple pieces, making sure none of the ones he was picking up had touched the floor. "Hey!" Randy frowned as Danny laughed, "You're gonna pay for that."

Danny threw another piece, "Bring it."

Randy made a grab for some popcorn and tackled Danny. Before he dropped the popcorn on Danny's face, he realized Danny was smirking. His eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute..." Danny grinned, "You planned this."

Danny kissed Randy's cheek, "Maybe." Randy blushed. "It got you to start talking again." Danny pointed out.

He smirked, "you little..." He was cut off by Danny pulling him down by his mchoodie.

The movie had been done for half an hour now. Neither saw the ending, nor at the current moment remembered what the heck they were watching to begin with. They would probably try to watch it again sometime. It would make for a great excuse for Danny to come over. But that was later. Right now, they had other things on their minds like how to not fall over when you're trying to make-out with someone.


End file.
